The present invention relates to a polymer battery and its related method and, more particularly, to a polymer battery, which is provided with a positive electrode active material layer and a negative electrode active material layer with a polymer electrolyte layer intervening between such active material layers, and its related method.
In general, in a battery which is constructed of a positive electrode active material layer and a negative electrode active material layer with a polymer electrolyte layer intervening between such active material layers, it is considered that in order to have an increased power output, the electrolyte layer needs to have a thin thickness as thinner as possible to shorten a distance through which ion transfers for thereby decreasing internal resistance of the electrolyte layer. Particularly, in case of a polymer battery using polymer electrolyte as electrolyte, since electrolyte takes the form of semi-solid or solid configuration with low ion conductivity, it is considered that the electrolyte layer needs to be formed in a further thin film configuration.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-144349 proposes a structure in which polymer electrolyte includes inorganic solid electrolyte so as to improve a mechanical strength of a polymer electrolyte layer.